Killer Klub
by Kishwa Hatake
Summary: James is a second year Junior High school student who is constantly bullied along with all of the other misfits at his school. His only salvation is a murder simulation arcade game that he plays everyday after school. One day he meets another player and they decide to imitate their virtual killers and rid themselves of those who terrorize their life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Killer**_

_**Klub**_

_Through our Brothers do we cleanse our lives of the evils those pollute them…._

"Get up you little shit!". "I would, but some fatass keeps kicking me in the ribs". Another heavy blow lands on the same goddamn rib, man I hate this guy. Hey I'm James Yeager and the guy kicking my ass up and down this locker room is Brett Wiles, the school's top asshole. Everyday he and the "Terror Twins" roam the halls and take what they want from those like me, the weak and weird. Most of us just hand over whatever they ask for, whether it be your money, shoes, and pants even. Then you have me, the one dumbass to actually fight back every goddamn time. I spend more time in the nurses office then in class due to the multiple fractures and cuts, but I honestly like it there better. The school Nurse Mrs. Watson is a beautiful middle age brunette with a huge rack, almost like something out of a brazzers video. She's always kind and she constant titillates me with her face to boobs hugs. You would think that with my constant trips to the infirmary there would be some action taken against Brett, but like some bad written drama, his dad is our beloved principal. So the proud institution of Orville Wright Preparatory Junior High has become Brett's personal empire.

There is one silver lining in my day, and thats Mr. O'neagers "Mega Arcade". This is a place where those like me can come and enjoy ourselves without the threat of Brett type assholes. The staple of this sanctuary is the jolly fat man himself, Mr. O'neager. His passion for electronics and everything socially suicidal has created an arcade that contains original pac-man machines to the newest in 3D innovations. The real saint lies in his gold trimmed "No Bullying" standard posted above the front door. Mr. O'neager went through what we did during school, so he is a beacon of hope to make it in this ignorant world. Everyday after school I limp there and play the same game every day, " Bloody Origins". It's a game where you can customise your killer and take out the target as you see fit and build your reputation as a serial killer. What I like about this game is how you can choose any target from a business or household. So you can choose to murder the cheating wife instead of the cliche drug dealer or terrorist. I never really see anyone else play this game, but there are other profiles saved in the system. I have the highest murder rating, but I've taken a look at the other created characters and I am oddly pleased to see the different kind of ways people have come up to kill. I never met any of the people until last saturday, thats when I started a bloody chain of bad-assness.

"Hey! what are you doing on my game"? James slams on the pause button of the game. The small pale boy nervously looks up and grabs his phone, "If you don't stop, Ill call Mr. O'neager and have you arrested"! Not many people have the old mans personal number, so James knew to back off. The boy turned back to the game and continued playing. James stayed to watched, but the boy didn't seem to even noticed he was still there. James recognized the boys avatar as "MisMatch", the killer whose dismembers his victims and then switches certain body parts with those of their friends or family. "So, you're the [MisMatch] killer huh, why the switchin of the arms and legs"? " I feel that it'll be fun for a cop to have to figure whoa dick goes where, like a good Jigsaw puzzle". The same creepy face James gets while playing was now large and bright on the kids face. "Whats your name, and do you go to Orville"? " I'm Thomas, and yes I am a second year student and the sole proprietor or the all the puzzles in the nurses office". "Oh yeah, I love doing those while waiting for Mrs. Watson". "You actually do my puzzles…. I usually just get the pieces shoved "up" if you know what I mean". "Your a second year like me so it must be by Brett and the Lewis twins"? " Of, course, they are the mortal enemy for people like us, If only I could mismatch their corpses like I can on here. James stopped and the smile that only came while playing was now bigger than ever. " We can Thomas, we can kill them like we do on here…..we can become our murders. " We can't pull off a real murder"! "What are you talking about, we play this game whenever we get the chance, we have literally been practicing how to do this for months". " Even if thats true, the only one who would know how to do this is the [Reaper]". The "Reaper" was the highest scored character in the game with over 100 perfected homicides. His signatured was the use of two totally different weapons with each murder to give off the illusion of another assailant. The top crime recorded involved 3 victims in which 2 were killed with hatchet and the other gutted with letter opener. " I am the [Reaper] Thomas, I know how to murder better than anyone else". James could see the Skepticism in Thomas's face so he went to log into the "Reaper" profile. Unlike the rest the "Reaper" saved data required a password to log into it. James successfully logs in and Thomas stands back in amazement, "It is you, we can pull this off now"! " Good, lets meet at lunch time to go over our plans, but i'm going to need you to fight back tomorrow when Brett comes for your money "." WHAT...why would I do that, they're just gonna kick my ass"! " I know, but it's necessary for the plan to go down" Thomas nods and James leaves the arcade stuck with that smile on his face.

"Time for your daily whoop-ass Jimmy boy". Brett was once again towering over James, but instead of the hardened wanna be hero he takes a different demeanor. " No violence required today Brett, I surrender my money willingly today". Brett and the twins pause with confusion and cautiously take James money, " Yeah the little bitch finally learned his place", They pushed James to the ground, but his stoic face does not alter at the fall. At lunch James sits down next to Thomas at a corner table. Thomas's eye is swollen and his lips are still bleeding. "Are you ok Thomas"?" Hell no I'm not, Brett kicked my ass bad this time James, this really hurts"! " I know I know, but look over there". They both turn to Bretts table and they see sitting and eating his lunch with the twins. "I don't get it, he's eating his lunch, so what"? " He only has one lunch Thomas, that means he hasn't went after too many people as usual". "I didn't notice that, did we do that"? " Yes we did...we staggered his confidence". Thomas's frown turned opposite as if he was now proud of his new injuries, "I see the effect, but I still don't see the point of it"? "You'll find out why when you kill him". "WHAT…..your the Reaper, I thought you we gonna kill him"! " My abilities lie in at least two victims, thats why I am taking out the twins, you can do this Thomas…..Today". "How can we pull this off today"? " I'm going to lure them to meet us behind the custodial building". " The janitors will notice us though". "Not when they are busy cleaning all this up". " All what". At that moment James chucked messy pb&J at Bretts face, and the room goes silent. The potential food fight became a silent audience for James upcoming beating "Crap that didn't do what I wanted"! Thomas stands on the table, " Food Fight BITCHES"! He throws his milk at the twins and they spark the war with their chocolate chip retaliation. As food and brown paper bags fly through the air Brett rushed through towards James, but he backs into the cafeteria entrance as the principal comes through the doors. The room once again becomes silent as Mr. Wiles looks hungry for blood. "Who started this damned rampage"?! James raises his hand, " It was Brett and I sir".

Without a word he grabs both of their arms and pulls them towards his office. As they struggle to get free James mouths to Brett " Behind the Janitor House….BIATCH". Brett gets more rowdy and Mr. Wiles smacks him on the back of his head. They are sat down in front of the principal's desk with the interim dean standing beside it. Dean Jacobs was a short man with a big mouth, and he was the sloothy type to the point where even the principals secrets weren't safe. " I won't need you here for this one Jacobs". " Are you sure sir...Brett seems to get off easy everytime he is in here"? " Are you implying something INTERIM dean Jacobs"? " No sir… I'll leave". Once the Dean leaves the principals lets out a big sigh, " Look Brett you have to stop this, I'll punish when we get home". " He started it Dad"! A swift slap comes from over the desk and Brett begins to tear up, "It's Mr. Wiles when we are at school son, remember this and go back to class. Brett looks at James with teary eyed fury and hatred. " Now James, I should suspend you, but for all we have let Brett get away with, I can overlook this, but I don't expect this again from a boy like you". "My sincerest apologies Mr. Wiles, it wont happen again".

The day continues with rumors spreading throughout the school that Brett was gonna pummel James and Thomas behind the custodial building after school. During the second to last class of the day, James signals Brett and they both ask to go to the bathroom five minutes between each other. As James walks by Thomas's classroom he signals him with the twins to come out also. The back of the custodial building was cold and secluded, the perfect place for any illegal school activities from fights to smoking. "I guess you didn't want anyone to see you cry huh Jimmy boy"? " Enough talk, we only get ten minutes for each bathroom break, so we actually only have five for this". James opens his bag and pulls out a pen and a fork , then he tosses Thomas a bone saw. " What the fuck is this Jimmy, you think you can scare us with this fake crap"? " We're sick of you Brett, and our twin butt buddies"! " Hahahaha, fucking fag, get'im guys, he ain't got the balls". The twins slowly take a step forward and James rushes them stabbing one in the neck with the pen and the other in the eye with the fork. As the neck victim bleeds out Brett trembles, but he still has the same stance towards JAmes. " You sick bastard, you might have killed these two pussies, but I'm not scared of some punk ass like you. " I know you aren't scared of me Brett, but you are scared of Thomas". " Who the hell is Thomas"? Brett turns and Thomas is standing shaking. " You're that kid that punched me in the lip earlier h..huh"? Thomas notices the stutter in his voice and realizes this is why James had him stand up to Brett earlier. Brett Steps back as Thomas's frail appearance had warped into a deranged kid. Brett tries to run but he trips in the twins blood puddle. Thomas jumps on his back and rubs the saw across Bretts neck. James and Thomas stand over Brett and smile as they had killed the single most vile person they knew in school. " That went faster than expected...well you got three minutes to do your thing kid".


	2. Chapter 2

_And through our purge shall the meek find salvation_

The next morning my mom woke me up thirty minutes early to catch the seven o'clock news. Every news channel was stuck on the Wiles and Lewis murders at the school. The images were kept from airing, but we knew how the bodies looked. They were stripped naked and Thomas literally switched their dicks, but the cool thing is what he did to the twins. He switched everything from torso to troso, so to Thomas technically the twins really are one sibling now.

My parents were watching in awe and sadness, but I can't control my happiness and my mother turns and sees my smile. " Why are you smiling James, this isn't a funny matter"!? "He was a bully mom, everyone is better off without him"! " Goddammit, talk some sense into your son"! My father turns to me with that same distant look in his eyes, he never cared about anything I did. " He's a small child Karen, it's natural for him to be happy that the bigger ones are gone, he's safe now". I can never tell if he wants me to feel better or worse, but he did always make sense. Without Brett or the Lewis twins all of us felt like we could now walk the halls with our heads up and proud. My mom didn't talk to me the whole ride to school, I guess her love was a necessary sacrifice…..

The first class of the day was interrupted from the start by an announcement from Mr. Wiles. " To all students and staff, do not fret over the recent deaths of my son and the Lewis Twins. We have identified the murderer as Mr. Ramirez the custodial manager. He was the only one stationed at the custodial building at the time of the murders, and he was apprehended as he entered the school today. Teachers please take this time to allow our students to grieve, but resume instruction no later than thirty minutes from now". The students all closed their eyes and bowed their heads in grievance, but james sat straight angry and confused. He ravaged through his mind as the thought of Mr. Wiles unwavered appearance made him angrier than any beating from Brett. " Mr. Yeager, do you not feel for your passed peers"? " I'm simply just in shock sir, I'm going to miss Brett a lot". James fakes a grieving demeanor for the classmates as to not drive suspicion of his teacher.

During lunch Thomas sits alone whistling happy to himself until james takes the seat across from him. " Hey James, isn't this Brettless day just awesome, I actually smiled at a girl". "What the fuck you mean you smiled at a girl, we don't have time to think about that shit"!?" What are you talking about, we already got rid of the issue, we're done aren't we"? "No we're not, did you hear the announcements this morning, wasn't it weird how there was not an ounce of sadness in Mr. Wiles voice"? " He's the principle, he has to sound strong for his school". "I don't care if you're the fucking President, if your child dies you take some time to grieve, Mr. Wiles was the one who let Brett do this to all of us, he's the source of everything"! " So you're suggesting we kill the principle"? " Why not, he deserves it" " Because he's an adult, we can't lure him away with some petty fight" " I know, I have a plan, but we need a third person". " Who do you think"? " Another player, I used the PvP mode to leave a note in each of the other players hideouts". The PvP mode of "Bloody Origins" lets players enter another person's town and attempt to kill them, which will cause them to start over. The issue lies in basically acting like a cop to find the player's avatar in their hideout. Since your avatar is sleep you can use your reputation points to buy traps to protect your hideout from the other players, and as of now [The Reaper] has assassinated 24 other killers." WHAT, you found all of our hideouts, why didn't you kill us"? " I respect the four players under me, you guys have potential". " So what does the note say"?

_This is for the ones who play this game not just for the fun, but for the escape it grants us from the real world. For those who use this game to rid yourself of those who cause your everyday life to become the hell you send them to. If you would like to meet others like you, come play with us at 5:30 every afternoon for a week. For you who do not answer this you shall be eliminated by the best of us, for I have no use for those who only hide behind this screen._

_Sincerely,_

_Reaper_

The day seemed to go by slow as I looked into the eyes of all of the faculty. I never really noticed how they were just as bad as Brett, how they were also bullies. The teachers call good students stupid, and let the bad ones off the hook with a chuckle. The coaches single out the small and unfit, then send the bigger ones upon them for "Recreational activities". No matter where we go in this school there will be someone there to keep us down, and it is time we begin to pick each other back up. Standing up to our adversaries is not enough, because they are big enough to shrug off our strength. We must not wait for them to strike first, then offer retaliation, but we must strike first. We will poison our enemies will friendship and security, and when their defenses have weakened we will reveal our true nature and take vengeance. I will create this organization that will make this school a safe haven for those like Thomas and I

As the school day Ended James and Thomas rushed to the arcade to see if anyone responded to the letter. Since school ended at 3pm the had about 2 hours to watch people come and go from the game. They played the games that had a good view of "Bloody Origins" so they could see if any of the players were worth joining. James recognized most of the avatars as those who he didn't even deem worth killing. Their technique was sloppy and James knew the would eventually be caught and killed in the game. As 5:30 came around Mikey Jepsy slowly approached the game. It only made sense that he would want to play the game because he is our schools "Fat kid". Mikey was 5'4, English, and weighed so much he needed a special desk during classes. The base of his status comes from the fact that he often stays after school to bake and eat cake with the cooking teacher Ms. Jacobs. Thomas sees James stop playing and walk over to Mikey and tap him on the shoulder. " So your Chef Ramsey huh"? Mikey turns around as if it was Brett himself who tapped him on the shoulder. "Wh...Who are you, and how do you know my avatar's name"? " I'm the [Reaper] Mikey, and I am glad you answered the letter". " I can't believe it's really you, here I made a lunch for our meeting". Mikey rolls over a cooler and opens it to reveal a full rack of ribs with sides and all. Thomas appears seemingly out of no where to awe at the enormous meal. " And this Mister Chef, is our rank 3, MisMatch" . " OMG, I'm just rank 4 so this is such a freaking honor to cook for you guys". " And it's an honor to meet you too Chef, but before you join we need you to give us a little background on your style". " Well in the game I have my character eat people to cover up the evidence of course, but I just don't have him sully the meat, I have him make a beautiful meal out of them just like Chef Gordon Ramsay". " Well we are a club who plan to enact are unique style on people in real life, are you ready for that"? " You mean I get to make meals out of real people"?! " Yeah….. are you really going to eat them"? " Of course, I've always had this hankering for human flesh actually, but there is reason to that I believe". Thomas and James turn to each other and collectively ask " What could possibly be the reason behind that"? Mikey laughs and takes a bite of a rib, " Well, when I was in the womb I apparently ate my twin sister, so I guess thats when I got my first taste of it". " Wow… I knew this business would bring some interesting people, but you are perfect Mikey"! As they celebrated Mr. O'neager comes celebrating around the corner running towards them. " I'm so happy you boys have finally been making friends, and since you all are my top customers, ima let you use the old party room as your personal hangout spot, but only if I can have some of Mikey's home cookin"! Mr. O'neager was always the unpredictable-hero type, and thats why all the kids loved him like a father. Mikey packed Mr. O'neager a fat plate and the club proceeded to their new meeting venue. The party room hadn't been used in years since Chuck E Cheese opened up across the street, but it was oddly kept clean as if it was used regularly. " Now that we have a proper meeting place, we can discuss our new members initiation". " I thought you just wanted some background from me"? " Oh no Mikey, to the core we are serial killers, and we need to know that not only can you kill a real person, but do it efficiently". Thomas pulls a bundle of files out of an envelope. " Yeah Mikey, we have a list of potential targets for you". " No, I already have my target in mind, honestly I've been thinking about it for a really long time". Mikey's eyes begin to water and Thomas lays his hand on his shoulder, " Who is it Mikey, we can help you get rid of them"? " It's Ms. Brown the lunch lady, the dirty bitch lunch lady"! " She seems so nice Mikey, what did she do to you"? " Everyday she looks at me like some fucking garbage disposal, always giving me seconds even though I don't want any. At first I thought she was being nice, but then she started calling me her #1 Porker every damn day"! " Well then lets come up of a plan to get rid of her for you". " No I've already got this figured out guys, just bring your own lunches to school tomorrow".

The next day James and Thomas sat at their usual lunch table, but with sack lunches this time. They didn't see Mikey until halfway through lunch when he came from the cafeteria kitchen smiling. He sat next to both of them and started laughing " This is going to be so freaking epic guys, Orville Wrights first epidemic"! " What do you mean epidemic Mikey"? " As an aspiring chef I've dabbled in more than just your basic recipes, I've come across a few poisonous ingredients you can order " Third World" if you know what I mean". "You're going to kill everybody here…..Thats not the plan Mikey". " They won't die, but I suggest you guys start leaving before you get any of it on you". Thomas and James get up and as they reach the doorway everyone at the tables start vomiting blood and and their lunches. They see Mikey run to Ms. Brown in a panic and he whispers something in her ear. James pulls Thomas through the door and slams it shut, " Im glad he's on our side Thomas, he could poison the whole school if he wanted to".

"Ms. Brown! Ms. Brown!, come quick I think I found what's going on". " Then lets go tell the principal Mikey, we need to save the kids. " I don't that would be wise Ms. Brown, especially since this is your fault. Without a thought Ms. Brown grabbed Mikey and snuck through the commotion of barfing students and rushing janitors and headed straight to the kitchen. " Now what is it you found Mikey"? "It seems you accidently dropped some of this in the sloppy joe mix today Ms. Brown". She smelled the bottle and the horrid stench almost dropped her to her knees. " What is that Mikey, it's never been in my kitchen before"! " This Ms. Brown is a mixture of ipecac and a touch of spider venom from some wierdo spider I found on the internet. It says this spider has the most insect related kills in Siberia, but being so diluted in the Joe mix it shouldn't kill everyone who ate it". " Why is that in her Mikey"! " It's for you, you fat, dumb, humiliating BITCH"! Mikey tackles the frail Ms. Brown and throws her in a chair. He forces the bottle in her hand and bends it to her mouth. He holds the bottle until she swallows it all and she falls over literally puking out her entrails. " You were never even a good enough chef for a middle school Ms. Brown, what a shame".


	3. Chapter 3

_And with this salvation shall they find power_

Thomas slams down on the table , "You went too far Mikey"! "Sorry guys I didn't think that would happen really". "What did you think was gonna happen when more than half the students start blowing chunks of blood everywhere, now we can't even reach WIles"! Mikey begins to cry and he lifts a cooler twice as large onto the table, " Thats why I made you guys tacos, and ribs, and curry, and sushi, and chicken, and fried rice, and salads, and milkshakes , and and and…"! James picks up a taco and takes a bite, " Its ok guys, this just means my original three-man plan won't work". " The school is shut down for a week for investigation James, what can we possibly do to get close to Wiles"? " The day before class starts up again there will be a town benefit held at the Lagoon, we will do it there". " In public….me nor Mikey are down for getting caught James, Mr. Wiles has to die, but not at our expense"! James turns to Thomas with his smile once again extended from ear to ear, " We won't get caught Thomas, we simply just need to gather the rest of the team. It will be a grand display of the most cunning and sadistic murderers seen yet ". " How many more people can we recruit"? " Just ranks 2 and 5, we can't have any amateurs on this one". Mikey and Thomas copy James's grin and jump up excited with the thought of a clean public execution. " So lets go for the harder one, rank 2". " That would seem to be the smart move Mikey, but there are certain factors we have to consider". " Like what"? " First, the number 5 slot has been in constant fluctuation between [Ota] and [Cardiac]" " What do you know about them"? " Ota seems to be sort for those anime guys called "Otakus", he has a lot of swords he made from popular anime series. His style of murder involves strangling chaining his victim with his chains, then he makes a display out of them". " What do you mean display"? " You'll see, it's pretty fucked up". " What about [Cardiac]"? " His style suggest a real fixation on finding love, something our kind want be know is out of reach, I'm not surprised there is a killer like this". " Yeah being fat and weird doesn't really help me with the ladies". " Exactly, thats why this guy rips out the hearts of beautiful women and replaces them with those like us, then he "dates" them for about a week in his hideout". " Neither one of these guys are stable James, we can't trust them". " None of us are stable Thomas, and it is this mutual instability that forces us to trust each other", because in the end the weak only have themselves to rely on". " So how do you plan to solve their quarrel"? " I wrote them both a note saying that the [Reaper] will decided their fate at the rundown clothing factory tomorrow night". " Why tomorrow, we have a limited time to do this"? " We need tonight to prepare Thomas, these guys are gonna need an arena".

It was Jarid yusuff, the foreign womanizer and romantic from the East. Jarid would confess love for at least two girls everyday, but all of them either slapped or verbally humiliated him in front of everybody. He was just another one of us trying to reach a luxury saved for normal people. You would think we would hook up with each other, but the constant good ending stories in our animes and games keep us in delusion of grandeur. Jarid was caught in the delusion deeper than the rest of us though, he even tried for the jocks girlfriends and got pummeled for it. Now he was on the way to see the [Reaper] for answers to his woes.

"I can't believe the [Reaper] messaged me"! Jarid opened the door to the clothes factory and walked inside slowly. There was a long hall with doors on the sides that contained tailoring and manikin creation machines. There was a strong smell of burned plastic fabric softener. At the end of the hall there was an arrow with " Go to storehouse" written on it. There was a series of arrows after that he ran past faster and faster in excitement to his destination. Around the final corner was a door that Jarid blew through without even thinking. The room was filled with mannequins dressed in the left over factory clothes He stopped almost immediately as there was someone standing on the other side the room staring at him. After about ten seconds the boy looks down and continues to play his handheld game system, " Are you the [Reaper]". The boy gave out a sigh and turned off his game, " Damn you're annoying, I can't even finish this level with all that noise you're making". " Answer me are you the Reaper"?! " No, I am". Three people with black hoodies stepped from behind a line of manikins. " Hello Mr. Reaper, i've been waiting to meet you"! " It's nice to meet you too [Cardiac] , and you [Ota]. Ota just looked at Reaper with silence and anger. " Why did I have to miss a game sesh for Reaper"? " We all know you two are in constant competition for the number 5 spot in [Bloody Origins], and it's about time that there was a winner". Jarid's eyes widened and he set them onto Otas chest, " I finally get to get rid of this guy...how"? " Did you guys bring your signatures with you"? Jarid reached into his backpack and brought out barbed wire and five scalpel knives. Ota opened a trunk and pulled out two long chains. " OOOO I see, me and mister gamer guy here have to kill the most mannequins right"? " Good guess, but you need a beating heart for your way, and he needs an opponent". Soon the lights will go out and you both have thirty seconds to kill each other or set corner your opponent". Ota's eyes become those of sparked interest, "What do I win for this Reaper"? " You win a spot on the team that will make your murderous dreams a reality" Jarid looked at their faces and it seemed he could already tell the winner apart. " They're ready Thomas, flip the switch".

The lights went off and immediately I could hear his chains swinging away at the mannequins. His weapons might be bigger but I know for a fact that chains always get caught on high things, plus it will be a slim chance he'll aim low. I get on all fours and began to move around the floor like a spider. I hooked my barbed wire around the feet of the mannequins as I moved around. I made sure to circle the sound of the chains as I placed my trap. The weird thing about this is I only hear one chain, the other must be wrapped around his fist or something. As I hooked the last to spikes to each other the light came back on and there he was standing in the middle as I predicted. I see The Reaper and the other two appear above on a balcony. " It seems you are at a loss Ota, how do you intend to handle this"? That smug bastard is just staring at me, he didn't even answer The Reaper, " Who the fuck do you think you are, Once I pull this wire I have you trapped"! I clinch the wire to the point that my hand starts bleeding, I can't help but feel uneasy by his stare. Fuck now i'm just jittery, I can't stand this guys calm fucking state, I'm just gonna kill him and finally work beside the Reaper. I pull the wire and the mannequins begin to fall as the circle of spikes encloses on my prey. I can only revel at this moment for after I trap him, I shall remove his heart and give it to my idol. My inner party was crashed by the rattling of those damned chains , how the fuck did he do that! There he was hanging from an old ceiling fan looking down on me with that same fucking look. I pull four of my scalpels out and throw two of them at him. I raise my hand to throw another, but it is stopped by a cold crushing feeling. The bastard has my right hand locked down. I desperately try and throw with my left but it was a total failure. A tug on my arm pulls me to the floor and drags me across the floor and at my opponents feet. A steel noose raises me from the ground and suspends me mid air. All I can do is flail around crying and kicking. The steel grows colder with every breath I take, and it's hold tightens to a point where I taste blood. Is this how it feels to choke…..to have your throat crushed and filled with blood at the same time. I can not even gargle out a plea or sorry, I can just watch as these guys witness my embarrassing death. My mind is filling up with memories and aspirations and I can only cry more, but why not me, why was I not good enough. Damn my eyes are shutting, I guess this is it….. Cardiac….. Whose voice is that…...Reaper? " I am sorry for this Cardiac, but we needed the best to pull off what I have planned, We are going to take down the whole school to avenge people like you and me. Believe it or not your sacrifice has pointed us in the right direction….Thank You. He thanked me! I guess this was how I was destined to help him after all…

The Klub awes at Jarid's hanging corpse, then Mikey pulls out a large lunch pail, " Lunch Time Guys". The boys sit down and enjoy a meal under Jarid's suspended feet, but Thomas is unsettled by Ota's demeanor. " Hey Ota, how ya feelin bout all this"? " I'm glad to be able to kill for real now, I was getting bored". James jumped up and grabbed Ota by the neck of his shirt, " This isn't some mindless killing spree, we are doing this to liberate those like us". Ota smacks James's hand and starts to laugh " You mean the nerds, geeks, drama kids, gays, yada , yada, fucking yada"? " Yes ALL of us Ota"! " By protecting them like this you're just allowing them to stay weak hide behind us". " This is only temporary, they will find strength once we handle what hinders us". " But then why would we need strength if you have already taken down all the obstacles"? " So it won't happen again, So when they go to highschool and then college they will not allow themselves to be thrown back into the lowest social caste". " Our type are meek by nature James, but If you think we can elicit the crazy out of them, then I'm all in". The tension in the room settled and they resumed their lunch. " Now all that is left id the number two, [The Madam]


End file.
